


Equilibrium

by Scifiroots



Category: The Dead Zone
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Waiting Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the wrap-up of the latest episode, “Independence Day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> Some direct lines from the fifth season episode, “Independence Day”) (Oh, and I make up the Biker’s name since apparently the writers didn’t give him one.

\--- 

 

All he’d wanted to do was see the fireworks. Despite what had initially looked like a group trip, it ended up that only Bruce and Johnny would be heading to the coast. 

 

When all was said and done, though, fireworks were the farthest things from his mind when evening came around.

 

“Who needs a jolt of hot Java?” 

 

Bruce looked up as Duke, the burly biker that had helped Johnny round up water and ice for Nikki, turned the corner into the waiting room with two carton trays filled with cups of coffee. The first was offered to Bruce and he took it with a strained smile.

 

It was strange, he thought as he watched the others reach for the cups, how a traffic jam could bring so many people together. Then again, had it been the traffic jam or had it been Johnny? Glancing around surreptitiously and taking note of the variety of concerned expressions, he decided it was Johnny. He took a long swallow of his coffee and held back a sigh. Damn, why’d things have to go like this?

 

Someone in hospital scrubs shuffled forward, and Bruce immediately stood. Surprised and a little disappointed, he prompted, “Brian?”

 

The kid—well, he was an adult, but he hardly looked more than a kid—offered a bright, albeit dazed, smile. “Twins! A boy and a girl!”

 

Bruce allowed the news to overwrite his other concerns for the moment and went forward to offer the new father a handshake. The others cheered and offered hugs and more handshakes. As things settled down, Brian looked for Bruce again and gestured him aside.

 

“Any word on Johnny yet?” His young face twisted with worry.

 

“Don’t worry about him, he’s a tough guy,” Bruce said, patting the other’s shoulder comfortingly. “You have two new little lives to take care of. Go on back to your wife, okay? I’ll let you know how things worked out.”

 

Clearly not convinced, Brian waited for a few moments. Bruce refused to back down; he’d be worried enough for the both of them and then some. Finally Brian relented with a nod and a wistful smile. “Twins...” he muttered before turning back down the hall.

 

The smile on Bruce’s face fell away quickly. He regained his seat and hunched over his coffee, attempting to focus himself on breathing calmly. _C’mon, man_ , he thought fervently. _I’ll never forgive you if you die._ He closed his eyes and sighed wearily. Martyrdom would be so like Johnny...

 

“Are you... all waiting for Johnny Smith?”

 

Bruce got back to his feet and was relieved that his hands were steady. “Yes. What’s the news?”

 

“Remarkably good,” the middle-aged woman assured. She had kind eyes and a tired smile. “I don’t anticipate his stay with us to last more than a couple of days. For now I want him here another twenty-four hours to monitor his minor concussion. Aside from a few bruised ribs and a broken arm, he’s doing far better than I’d expect given his accident.”

 

The waiting room crowd offered another round of cheers. Bruce laughed from giddy relief. “Thanks, Doc, that’s the best news I’ve heard all day.”

 

“Are you Mr. Lewis?” she asked with a slight grin.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“The patient’s a little anxious to see you. If you wouldn’t mind coming back...?”

 

Bruce grinned. “Did you really have to ask?”

 

“Right this way.” The doctor led him down the corridor, striking up a genial conversation.

 

Another close call, but everyone had made it through alive. Even the jerks who’d dented his car (ironically enough, they were two of the people who’d stuck around in the waiting room) and the runaway convict, Felps—although he was certainly the worse for wear. 

 

And even though he’d told himself never to ask the question “what if,” Bruce found himself wondering if he should reconsider the possibility that bad things happen for a reason...

 

~ * Fin * ~

 


End file.
